deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharktopus
﻿The U.S. Navy commissioned a group known as "Blue Water" to genetically engineer a half-shark, half-octopus called Sharktopus, for combat. During a demonstration off of Santa Monica, the beast escapes the control of its creators and makes its way to Puerto Vallarta. Hunted by Blue Water and a television crew, the monster attacks numerous beach-goers. After the Sharktopus was killed thanks to explosives embedded in its brain, it's eggsack survived and was retrieved by marine biologist Lorena Christmas who soon finds herself raising the Sharktopus' only offspring. After an Dr. Rico Symes created an Pteracuda (an mix between a pterodactyl and a barracuda) which escaped and went rogue, the new Sharktopus was used to combat this new hybrid. Battle vs. Giant Komodo Dragon (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Komodos: 12 Sharktopus: 1 On a beach on an island, a Giant Komodo Dragon basks in the sunlight. In the water nearby, the Sharktopus is lying in wait. Suddenly, a tentacle reaches out and impales the giant lizard. The dragon hisses before dieing. Komodos: 11 The Sharktopus walks on shore and devours it's prey. It hears hissing and sees eleven other Komodo Dragons, comeing to stop this intruder. One dragon jumps up and rips an arm off. It tares off some flesh and eats it, before the wriggling arm stabs the dragon in the side. Komodos: 10 The Komodos attack viciously, clawing and biteing. The Sharktopus grabs a dragon with one of it's arms, holds it in the air, and shakes it violently, snaping the spine. Komodos: 9 The Sharktopus then bites yet another dragon in half. Komodos: 8 But then, then Sharktopus grunts weakly and starts to stumble forward. The Sharktopus is starting to succumbe to the blood poisoning from the dragons bites. It finally falls down, dead. Sharktopus: 0 The remaining dragons rush over to feast. One hisses in victory. Winner: Giant Komodo Dragon Expert's Opinion The Komodos won because of numbers and their poisonous bites. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ketos (by Goddess of Despair) A boat is sailing though the ocean. Everyone is calm but suddenly several tentacles burst upwards from the water and grip the boat. The crew panics and is running all over the place attempting to find out what’s happening. The ship’s captain comes on deck and sees the massive head of the sharktopus appear out of the water. The captain’s eyes widened as the creature flipped the boat upside down, drowning the occupants. The sharktopus begins to swim away when it spots the ketos and identifies it as food. The ketos turned and roared at the sharktopus. Sharktopus roared back and grabbed part of the ship it had just flipped with its tentacles, and threw it at the ketos as it was approaching. The boat slammed into the ketos’ armored chest, doing minimal damage to the beast. The Ketos continued its approach and the sharktopus slammed its tentacles several times on to the ketos. The ketos bit one of the tentacles drawing blood. The sharktopus roared in pain and slammed a tentacle on the side of the ketos’ face. The ketos let go of the tentacle and dived under water. It appeared behind the sharktopus and slammed its tail into the monster’s back. The sharktopus roared and turned grabbing the ketos with its tentacles. The sharktopus lifted the ketos out of the water as it struggled. The sharktopus brought the creature closer to itself and bit its throat. The sharktopus enjoyed the monster’s blood and began to eat the sea serpent. Expert's Opinion The fight was close but the tentacles were able to keep the Ketos from moving long enough for the Sharktopus to bite its throat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Indominus rex (by Necron Jesus) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Giants Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Television Warriors